


Maybe There Was...

by ainsleyywhitlyy



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fighting, Jemily - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:02:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28575705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ainsleyywhitlyy/pseuds/ainsleyywhitlyy
Summary: Maybe there was a universe where JJ loved Emily and Emily loved JJ and everything was perfect, but it certainly wasn’t this one. in this universe, Emily watches JJ dance with Will at their wedding with knots in her stomach. in this universe, Emily is a little too late and JJ is a little too oblivious. although Emily knows this isn’t the right time, the right universe, the right anything, she also knows that she would live 100 lives if it meant she got to love JJ in at least one of them.
Relationships: Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Emily Prentiss
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	Maybe There Was...

The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, and Emily could smell the freshly brewed coffee down stairs. She yawned and sat up. Stretching as she walked down the hallway. Emily saw her girlfriend in the kitchen working on a new cookie recipe. She snuck up behind Jayje and squeezed her around the waist. Jayje dropped her spoon and shrieked.

“Emily Prentiss that was not-” Jayje began to say before Emily cut her off with a kiss. 

“You can not be mad at me now.” Emily said to Jayje with a grin on her face. Jayje blushed at her words and walked over to the coffee maker. She handed Emily a mug of coffee and offered her a seat at the kitchen island. Emily sat and took a sip of her coffee. Jayje turned around and continued on with her cookies. 

“You’re stunning. Do you know that?” Emily asked as she watched Jayje. 

“You tell me every day dear.” Jayje said with a laugh. 

“Well I want to make sure you know that I love you very much and you are the best thing that has ever happened to me.”

“Oh Em. You are so sweet and I lo-” Jayje was cut off by this very loud pitched beeping.

Beep, Beep, Beep. It is 6 am. Beep, Beep, Beep. Emily rolled over and turned her alarm off. She rolled back on her back with a sigh. Looking at the ceiling she thought “That was the third dream about Jayje this week.” Emily didn’t know what to think of it so she got up to go get a shower. 

Today was the day that her best friend, Jayje, was getting married. Emily had one last chance to try and show Jayje how she really felt. She never has the time because the two of them are never alone for long. 

When Emily got out of the shower she picked out her dress for the night. It was a white dress with a pink floral design on it. She placed a blue flowy cardigan next to it. As she picked out the suit she would wear today, she thought of Jayje in the wedding gown she helped her pick out. Once she was dressed she headed downstairs. Sadly, she didn’t see the wonderful Jayje down there making cookies. As she grabbed her go-bag and purse she locked up her house and headed out to her car. She got in her car and turned on the radio. The song Mr. Lonely by Bobby Vinton came on. 

“Wow, isn’t that just great. Even my car knows I am lonely.” Emily said with a sigh as she shut off the radio and back out of her driveway. On her way into work she stopped at the local coffee shop. There she got doughnuts for everyone on the team and got herself a huge cup of coffee. She knew she would end up needing more coffee than this, but she would just get more later. As she walked out with the doughnuts and coffee filling her hands she ran into a girl. 

“I- I am so sor- Jayje?” Emily said, stuttering as she backed up. 

“Well, Good Morning Emily. It looks like we had the same idea.” She said with a laugh. Emily felt a blush creeping up her neck. 

“I- uh. Yeah. Just got some coffee and figured I would grab some doughnuts for the team.” Emily replied to what Jayje had said. “I- uh. Do you need a ride to work?” Shit- she doesn’t need a ride. She probably drove here. Well she could’ve walked and she-

“I would love a ride. Let me just go get some coffee and we can go.” Jayje said with a smile. 

“Okay- I uh. I parked out front. I will be waiting for you.” As Emily walked out to her car she let out a breath of air she didn’t even know she was holding. She had to remind herself it was just a car ride and Jayje was getting married today and not to her. A few minutes had passed and Jayje came walking out to the car. 

“Thank you again for the ride.” She said before she took a sip of her coffee. 

“Yeah. I figured you might have walked down here so I thought it would be a nice idea to ask you.” Emily sputtered. 

While driving to work Emily couldn’t stay focused. The one and only Jennifer Jareau was next to her in the car. She looked so beautiful with the wind in her hair, the sun on her face and- She had to stop before she ruined their friendship. 

Once they arrived at the base they walked over to the doors. Jayje opened the door for Emily who still had her hands full. Emily had to admit. Her morning was going great but by the end of the night she knew it wouldn’t end that way. She set the doughnuts on the counter and watched Spencer make his way over. 

“Did you bring my favourite?” Spencer asked as he started to lift the lid on the box. 

“Chocolate with rainbow sprinkles, how could I ever forget?” Emily answered with a laugh. She watched the tall and scrawny man eat the sprinkled doughnut. 

“Thanks Emily.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A few hours passed and Emily found herself sitting in her car outside of Rossi’s. She had no idea if she was making the right idea coming to this wedding. It hurt her to see the love of her life marry someone that wasn't her. Emily pulled herself together and told herself she would do this for Jayje, she would do anything for this woman. She got out of the car and was greeted by Rossi, who was standing at the front of his house. 

“Good Evening Emily, everyone is gathered in the back.” Rossi said as he greeted her with a smile. 

“Hey Dave.” Emily said as she gave him a little wave and walked past him. 

“Hey kid wait a minute, can you come here for a second?” Rossi called after her. 

“Uh sure, what is the matter?” Emily questioned.

“I know this is going to be rough for you. The team knows what Jayje means to you and we know that she has absolutely no idea. From a man with 4 ex-wives it can be hard to see the ones you love move on with their lives, but trust me Emily. She won’t stop liking you as her friend anyless now, just because she is getting married.” Emily could feel tears starting to form in her eyes from what Rossi told her. “It is very brave of you to come to this tonight Emily.”

“H-How long did you guys know?” Emily needed to know how long her team knew about her love for Jennifer. 

“We have known for about 6 months.”

“I- wow, uh. Well, see you inside.” Emily muttered as she continued her way into his house. Once inside she went straight to the bathroom and locked the door. She sat on the edge of the tub and brought her hands up to her face and started crying. She truly just wanted to go home, she felt bad for Jayje if she were to leave, but Emily didn’t want her heart to hurt anymore than it already did. She didn’t understand why she loved Jayje as much as she did and she wanted to know why she couldn’t let go. She got up and looked in the mirror that was on the wall. God I look horrible. That is when she got the idea that she will play the sick card. She walked out of the bathroom and decided she was going to go home. On her way to her car she ran into Derek. 

“Where are you going Princess?” He asked.

“I’m going home, I do not feel too well and I do not want to get anyone sick.” She said with a raspy voice. 

“Yeah, you do not look or sound good. Well I am sad to see you go but I will tell everyone you left. Feel better Prentiss.” Derek said as he walked back into the house. 

Once Emily got home she wrote Jayje a letter and wrote a letter to Hotch telling him she was going to go work for interpol. She mailed the letters out and started packing all of her stuff. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Four Months later

Emily was sitting at her desk writing an email to one of her new team-members, when she heard a soft knock on her door. 

“Come in.” She replied to the knock. She heard the door open, but didn’t bother to check to see who was there.

“Emily-” Jayje began.

“Why are you here? Didn’t you get my letter Jennifer?” Emily said turning her chair around to face her old friend standing in the doorway. 

“I- I didn’t know you felt that way and I feel it is all my fault that you are not there and-”

“No shit Jennifer, it is your fault. You were clearly oblivious to the signs I was showing you and Hell. I couldn’t just sit there and watch the woman I loved the most get married to a man we met on a case. It wasn’t fair to me- and damn I might sound like a bitch saying this, but it hurt. Jennifer it hurts.” Emily said almost screaming at her, with tears forming in both of their eyes.

“Do you know how I felt, seeing my best friend leave my wedding because she didn’t feel good? Emily I was worried. You mean so much to me and-”

“Don’t Jennifer, just don’t even go there. I am gone and you really had no right to come all the way to London just to stir up old feelings. My love for you was like no other and it is gone now. So, please go back home.” Emily said cutting her off and turning back around to finish the email she was writing. Jayje just stood behind Emily not knowing what to do as her tears blurred her vision. 

“Em, please. I do not want it to end this way.”

“Jennifer I said go home, and it ended the day I wrote that letter.” Emily said, getting very frustrated that the blonde was still standing in her office. She heard the door open then heard it close. That was the last day that Emily ever heard from Jennifer or the rest of the team.

The End


End file.
